Before The Night
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: /-Confía en mi- -Como confiar en alguien que no es lo que creías-/-Podemos solucionarlo, no somos tan diferente- -No, me temo que somos completamente diferentes-/-A decir verdad, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto- -Oh, no lo digas en ese tono, pareces cachorrito lastimado-/ "Lo más difícil para ellos es saber que no es un sueño... Que comience el juego"
1. Sombras

Otra historia. Espero que les guste y no sea la típica historia cliché, por lo al menos dejarlos con intriga. La verdad siempre me encanto este tema, pero hasta ahora no me había decidido a escribirlo.

Nota: La historia se relata en Japón. El uniforme es falda negra, chaqueta negra, playera blanca y una corbata negra, tanto para chicos como chicas. Están en tercero de prepa, acaba de comenzar el curso. La mayoría está alrededor de los diecisiete y dieciocho años. El moño de Momoko es mucho más chico.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Linda lectura.

Capítulo I: Sombra.

-Jovencita Momoko… Jovencita-dijo una mujer de unos setenta años, con la piel ya arrugada, unos lentes en pico y peinada con un chongo muy ajustado, que solo provocaba que su cara se viera aún más estirada.

Hasta hace unos momentos había estado intentando despertar a la joven que yacía en su butaca.

La chica era muy guapa. Sus ojos llamaban la atención de una forma espectacular, pues claro, ver a una chica con ojos rosas, y que no fueran pupilentes, era algo verdaderamente extraño. Su cabello era de un tono anaranjado y largo hasta debajo de la cintura. Y su cuerpo, ni hablar, un cuerpo perfecto, sus pechos un poco pequeños pero sin llegar a ser en absoluto plana, tenía una cintura definida y al llegar a su cadera se ensanchaba para dar paso a unas bonitas piernas.

Pero bueno, no todo es perfecto, y la chica que en ese momento dormía tampoco.

Momoko tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y babeaba, lo que ocasionó con los minutos que dejara un pequeño charco de saliva en su butaca mientras hablaba dormida y reía. A la mujer le salió una vena de la cabeza.

Un chico muy guapo con ojos azul oscuro y un cabello naturalmente rubio rodó los ojos, fastidiado, al ver a una de sus mejores amigas dormir de esa manera. Para él era algo tan natural verla así como respirar. Aprovechando que se sentaba justo atrás de su amiga tomo un lápiz y pico en el punto débil de la chica.

-Aaahhhh-Momoko al sentir un piquete en sus costillas salto de su butaca, provocando que chocara su cabeza con la barbilla de la mujer-Ahg, mi cabeza-todo mundo comenzó a reírse ante la torpeza de la chica y el accidente con la profesora. Momoko se puso como un tomate al ver todo lo que había provocado, lanzo una mirada asesina al chico atrás de el, pero el puchero que formo hacia que su mirada perdiera toda la intensidad y que el chico riera aún más-¡Boomer, deja de reírte!-grito Momoko.

El chico siguió riendo y apunto hacia un poco más atrás de Momoko, ella volteo hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con una inconsciente profesora. Momoko soltó un grito de susto que quedó atrapado en su garganta, que provocó que sonará más como un chillido.

-¡Dios, lo siento tanto! ¡Boomer deja de reír y ayúdame!-Momoko intento levantar a la mujer mientras pedía perdón. La profesora la miro con ira contenida y señalo a la puerta.

-¡A la dirección!-

…O.O…

Momoko suspiro por séptima vez, acababa de recibir el sermón más largo de su vida, y por si no fuera poco, tendría que quedarse hasta tarde para limpiar la piscina. Miro a su alrededor hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

Un profesor robusto y arrugado no dejaba de hablar con mucho enojo, escupiendo saliva cada vez que hablaba y que algunas gotas le cayeran en la cara a una muy linda chica pelinegra, que no dejaba de acentuar más su ceño fruncido cada vez que una gota de saliva le caía en la cara.

El profesor se retiró, y al momento de darle la espalda a la chica esta hizo gestos burlones.

Momoko soltó una risita y la chica volteo a mirarla, y al hacerlo esta última sonrió. Momoko se acercó a ella negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Kaoru?-pregunto Momoko.

Kaoru sonrió dejando ver su dentadura perfectamente blanca. Era una chica morena con el cabello totalmente negro hasta debajo de los hombros, lo tenía suelto y algo desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un verde inusualmente brillante, casi como dos esmeraldas. Su cuerpo era más desarrollado que el de Momoko, y eso se notaba en el pecho y glúteos de la chica.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y saco la lengua, dejando ver una perforación en esta. Momoko se sorprendió por unos segundos pero solamente suspiro, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tu padre sabe de eso?-dijo Momoko con un tono de preocupación. Kaoru arqueo una ceja, para quien sea ella la que ahora negara con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Momoko, sabes la respuesta-Kaoru seguía sonriendo y eso en cierta forma entristecido a su amiga-Borra esa cara, es hora del almuerzo y muero de hambre-dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?-pregunto Momoko mientras seguía a su amiga desde atrás.

-El sábado, cuando salí con Mitch-sonrió con burla-El idiota creía que yo no sería capaz de aguantar algo como esto-

Momoko frunció el ceño.

-¿Hiciste esto por una apuesta?-pregunto bastante enojada y decepcionada. Kaoru la miro de reojo.

-Momoko, sabes que si no quisiera no lo haría. No dejo que nadie tome decisiones por mi-Momoko resopló sabiendo de antemano que la pelinegra tenía razón.

Llegaron al comedor, tomaron su almuerzo y se dirigieron a una mesa en particular. Ahí estaban sentados "los populares". El grupo consistía prácticamente de Mitch, Ace, Randy, Boomer, Alice, Himeko, Miko y Mía (el séquito de Himeko) Bell y por ultimo Kaoru y Momoko. Un grupo bastante raro, pero en realidad los que en verdad mandaban en esa pequeña escuela.

-Eh, preciosa-dijo Mitch en cuanto diviso a su novia Kaoru, ella se acercó con una enorme sonrisa y se sentó a lado de él, para después plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Momoko-dijo Randy, jalando a la chica de la muñeca para que estuviera cerca de él. Momoko sonrió con dulzura y dejo que él le plantara un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Apenas saliste de tu sermón?-pregunto un muy divertido Boomer. Tenía a una chica rubia de ojos cafés sentada en una de sus piernas, su novia Alice.

-¿Sermón?-pregunto Kaoru, bastante sorprendida de que la chica número uno en la escuela tuviera un sermón. En cambio Momoko se puso come tomate.

-No fue nada-dijo con un susurro. Boomer estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Alice.

-Volvió a dormirse en clase… solo que no en cualquier clase, si no en el de la señorita Yuri-dijo Boomer intentando respirar.

-¿Con cara larga?-pregunto Bell, con ese tono tan pacifico que tenía y una ceja arqueada.

-¡Boomer!-grito Momoko en un intento para que se callara.

-Sí, pero ese no era el problema. Al momento de despertarse Momoko prácticamente le rompió la mandíbula a la profesora-todos se habían quedado callados cuando Boomer termino su relato, para después estallar en carcajadas.

Momoko no le veía lo divertido, en realidad casi nunca le veía lo divertido a estar con ellos. Suspiro y se aferró un poco a Randy, el, al darse cuenta del gesto, paro de reír y la rodeo con los brazos. Ahí estaba, la única razón por la que aún seguía con ese grupito, bueno él, Kaoru y Boomer para ser exactos.

-Bueno, supongo que te dieron alguna clase de castigo-dijo Mitch cuando dejo de reír.

-Sí, me tendré que quedar a limpiar la piscina-dijo Momoko con una mueca-No podre acompañarte a tus practicas-dijo esto último viendo a Randy.

-Está bien, no hace falta-dijo él.

-Entonces nos la pasaremos bien. A mí me toco limpiar los vestidores-dijo Kaoru mientras comía de sus papas.

-¿Tan rápido se dieron cuenta de tu perfo?-pregunto Mitch, con voz burlona.

-Si-dijo Kaoru con un sonido que parecía casi gruñido. Ace comenzó a reírse-Cállate, todo fue por tu culpa-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mitch. El chico no era tonto, sabía de antemano que Ace quería con Kaoru desde hace un tiempo.

-El idiota comenzó una discusión con Kaoru, luego de un rato comenzó con los insultos y el profesor los vio, al acercarse se dio cuenta de Kaoru-dijo Himeko mientras se observaba las uñas con una expresión aburrida. Ella había visto todo porque momentos antes había estado besándose con Ace. Esa era una de la razones porque Kaoru nunca salió con él, era un maldito infeliz.

-Es que la chica siempre me provoca-dijo Ace con un tono "seductor". Mitch soltó un gruñido y apretó más fuerte a Kaoru. Ella parpadeo sorprendida.

-Por cierto Boomer, ¿tu primo cuando llegara?-pregunto Randy.

-¿Primo?-pregunto Momoko-No tenía idea de que tuvieras un primo-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- pregunto Kaoru.

Si de amigos de la infancia se hablaba, Boomer, Kaoru y Momoko lo eran. Las chicas se conocieron en el jardín de niños, su amistad empezó de forma extraña pues habían discutido por un caramelo. Después, cuando llegaron a la primaria, conocieron a Boomer, un chico totalmente diferente al de este momento, pues el de antes era totalmente tímido y callado. A decir verdad los tres cambiaron de forma espectacular, pero aun así nunca dejaron de ser los mejores amigos. Por eso, en cierto sentido, las chicas se sintieron "traicionadas" cuando escucharon eso.

Boomer se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, hace poco me entere que existía. Me acuerdo de que en algún tiempo jugábamos mucho juntos, pero no me acuerdo que sucedió-dirigió su vista hacia otro punto, evitando el contacto visual con Momoko y Kaoru.

Ellas se miraron entre sí. Sabían que cada vez que el hacía eso será porque no quería que se enterarán más, por lo al menos no con tanta gente alrededor. Suspiraron y cambiaron el tema.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido. A Momoko eso le desesperaba, no le gustaban los días monótonos. Estaba en la parte de los casilleros cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, sonrió y miro Randy.

-Me tengo que ir. Ojala pudiera faltar y quedarme contigo, pero se acerca el partido-dijo él.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Boomer nos dijo a Kaoru y a mí que nos llevaría a casa. Tranquilo y da lo mejor-dijo con una voz dulce. Randy ensancho su sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto te amo-dijo cerca de su oído.

Ella soltó una risita y el comenzó a besarla. Primero fue un beso dulce, para pasar a uno más candente. Momoko puso sus brazos por el cuello de Randy, para sentirse más unida a él. Con él se sentía protegida, tranquila, y fuerte. La primera vez que se conocieron hicieron clic en el instante. Aunque para él fue un duro camino.

-Oigan, tórtolos, antes de que pasen al siguiente nivel váyanse a un motel-la voz de Kaoru hizo que Momoko se soltará y se pusiera como un tomate, Randy en cambio soltó una carcajada. Le dio un beso en la frente a Momoko y se despidió-Quien diría que eras tan lanzada-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No… no es lo que piensas-respondió Momoko con tartamudeo.

Kaoru soltó una risotada. Se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Boomer caminar en dirección a ellas con una sonrisa.

-Boomer, ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto Momoko. Boomer se detuvo como si se preguntará de qué hablaba, suspiro e hizo una mueca.

-La deje en la parada del autobús-cogió a las chicas y recargo un brazo en los hombros de las chicas, quedando el en medio-Volvimos a pelear. No deja esa idea estúpida de que la estoy engañando-

-Sigue pensando de que te gusta Kaoru o yo-pregunto Momoko.

-O cualquiera, no ha dejado de revisar mi celular. ¡Se ha vuelto loca! No tardara en hacerme una escenita con que voy a engañarla con mi madre-Boomer tenía un tono de fastidio, y no dejaba de mover las manos cada vez que hablaba, un habitó que tenía desde pequeño.

-Todavía no me creo que sea la Alice que conocimos en primero-dijo Kaoru. Boomer volvió a suspirar.

-Creo que terminaré con ella-dijo desanimado. Kaoru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh por dios. Esa si será una escena. Avísame cuando lo hagas-

-¡Kaoru!- dijo Momoko a modo de reproche-¿Estás seguro, Boomer?-Momoko lo miro a los ojos y él puso una sonrisa triste.

-Más que seguro. Pero bueno, en lo que ustedes limpian bien iré a buscar comida rápida, así podremos comer en el coche cuando acaben-

-Que encanto-dijo Kaoru con burla. Soltaron unas risas y se separaron.

Momoko estaba limpiando la parte de afuera de la piscina, sus brazos ya se habían cansado de tallar con la escoba, pero en cierta forma lo agradeció, ya que así se podía concentrar bien.

Pensó en lo que Boomer le había dicho, romper con Alice. En el pasado habían tocado el tema más de una vez. Cuando entraron a la preparatoria Boomer conoció a Alice porque se juntaba con Bell y Bell con Kaoru. En opinión de Momoko la relación había comenzado muy rápido, no llevaban ni la semana completa en la escuela cuando comenzaron a salir. La relación fue bien durante los primeros meses, pero al cumplir el año las cosas iban de mal en peor entre ellos. Alice le había sido infiel a Boomer más de una vez, y él siempre le perdonaba, pero después de llegar a mediados de segundo Alice se hizo muy posesiva.

Momoko cambio sus pensamientos hacia Randy. Cuando comenzaron a salir llevaban un año entero de conocerse, ella no estaba segura de tener una relación, pero Randy consiguió de alguna manera enamorarla, y hasta ahora no había momento que se arrepentirá de su decisión. Suspiro y miro al cielo.

Llevaba un buen rato limpiando, pues el cielo ya estaba oscurecido y el aire era cada vez más frio. Al notar que ya había acabado se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Ven-un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-¿…Hola?-pregunto, espero unos minutos pero nadie respondió.

Esa escuela estaba un poco más arriba de la pequeña ciudad, para ser más exactos en la punta de la montaña. No tenía tan pocos habitantes como para que fuera llamado pueblo, pero no llegaba a la cantidad exacta para que llegara a ser un lugar para turismo. Y esa escuela estaba cerca del bosque. La piscina era un lugar al aire libre, por lo que la reja era lo único que lo separaba del frondoso bosque.

Momoko se dio la vuelta y camino lo más rápido que pudo, algo no le gustaba.

-Ayuda-otro escalofrió.

-¿…Dónde estás?-Momoko intento ajustar su vista para ver si había algo en los árboles. Camino hacia esa dirección.

-Ven… Ven…. Ven-intento encontrar el lugar de origen de la voz, sonaba como una niña, como gritos, como lamentos. Momoko se puso nerviosa y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?...-empujaba la puerta con todas su fuerza. Había comenzado a sudar y a hiperventilar, sentía como si el aire se le fuera, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir.

-Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven.-los susurros se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Parecía una voz de ultratumba, no era humano, y ella lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver como la oscuridad del bosque se acercaba a ella. El miedo se apoderaba de ella, y como intento para protegerse se quedó en cuclillas cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tapándose los oídos.

-¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-grito muy fuerte.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Momoko, temblando, abrió sus ojos y aparto sus manos. En algún momento había comenzado a llorar. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y las contracciones por el susto no se detenían. Escucho un ruido cerca del agua. Aun temblorosa se paró. Sentía como si su cuerpo pesará. No era la primera vez así que se acostumbró rápido, camino hacia la alberca. Miro debajo del agua. Nada, no había nada.

Miro hacia el bosque, los árboles se mecían con el viento de la primavera. Miro el cielo, lo único que alumbraba esa noche eran las estrellas, había luna nueva, por lo que la noche se veía aún más oscura. Miro hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella con pasos de zombi.

-¡VEN!- escucho un grito para ver una sombra emanar del agua y dirigirse a ella.

-Momoko-hablo Kaoru, para ver como su amiga caía al agua.

…O.O…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto después de un rato Kaoru. Momoko seguía temblando y Kaoru podía decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que no era por haber terminado toda empapada.

Kaoru solo atino a darle un abrazo y acariciar su cabellera, como si de una niña se tratase. Momoko no correspondió su abrazo, temblaba y sollozaba. Boomer, quien estaba atrás de ellas, termino de exprimir su camisa. Paso por Kaoru primero, sabiendo de antemano que, por más floja que fuera la chica, era muy rápida para terminar ese tipo de tareas. Así que juntos se dirigieron hacia la piscina, lo siguiente que paso es que Boomer se lanzó al agua. Sabía que Momoko no podía nadar, le habían dado clases de natación durante toda su vida, pero la chica simplemente no era capaz de flotar. Miro a sus amigas de reojo y luego dirigió su vista al bosque. Como si intentara decirle algo a este lanzo una mirada penetrante y fría.

-Vámonos. Momoko debe de estar en un lugar caliente-cargo a la chica en brazos.

Kaoru también miro al bosque pero, por muy preocupada que en verdad estuviera por su amiga, la mirada que tenía no demostraba nada más que… ¿aburrimiento? Antes del que el chico la viera volvió a su paso, Boomer dejo que Kaoru saliera antes que ella y dio un último vistazo al bosque, soltando un gruñido de advertencia.

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿Muy raro? No creo poder crear ese sentimiento de terror al momento en que lo lean, pero que por lo al menos les pique la curiosidad. La verdad admiro a la gente que puede dejar ese sentimiento de pánico al momento de escribir, admiro a muchos escritores, pero si alguien merece premio es la gente que te ocasiona ese escalofrió en el cuerpo. Sean sinceros, muchas películas pueden a llegar dejarte una pesadilla, pero que un libro te de más de una y todo por dejarte llevar por la imaginación es algo fenomenal. Espero que les haya gustado, opinen y critiquen.

Gracias por llegar al final.


	2. Llegada

Aquí con la continuación de esta loca historia, si alguien no se ha dado cuenta esta historia será sobre hombres lobo, demonios y vampiros, por eso aun me preocupa que la historia salga muy cliché DX aun así espero que disfruten este capítulo, intentare también meter cosas que den "miedo" XD.

 **Advertencia:** Posible lenguaje vulgar. Rated T, en algún momento habrá Lime, no ira más allá. Puede que haya algo a lo que yo llamo dedazos, si, esas palabras que aparecen y no tienen nada que ver. AU (Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. No gano nada escribiendo esta historia, al menos que alguien deje un review esa será mi hermosa paga.

 **Linda lectura.**

 ** _Capítulo II: Llegada._**

El día se podía describir como hermoso y perfecto. Un día soleado que alumbraba las ventanas de una enorme y hermosa mansión. Esta estaba hecha de piedra dura y firme, lo que le daba la apariencia de un castillo antiguo. Los ventanales formaban luces de colores, le daban un toque mágico y luminoso que hacía que la mansión no se viera deshabitada y tenebrosa. El silencio se escuchaba por toda la casa, el eco del aire corriendo dentro y fuera era lo único que parecía vivo ahí.

Una bella chica de ojos azules, rubia y con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, estaba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo. Su mirada, que parecía no reflejar nada, se dirigía hacia el hermoso jardín. Miraba con melancolía las rosas rojas y recordaba, con cierto dolor, a dos niños corriendo y gritando felices. Corrían por el pequeño sendero hacia una hermosa mujer que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Rememoro como la chiquilla, con un ramo de rosas recién cortadas en sus manos, callo de bruces al tropezarse con una piedra. Su hermano corrió a socorrerla, pisando algunos pétalos y flores, y le ayudo a levantarse. La mujer, aquella a la que ella llamaba madre, se le quedo viendo desde la lejanía, sin inmutarse por la pequeña. Cuando los ojos azules de la mujer se dirigieron al raspón que tenía la pequeña su mirada se convirtió en puro desprecio. Azul con azul. Cuando esas miradas se cruzaron la madre de la pequeña se dio vuelta y se alejó, dejando un hueco en el corazón de la pequeña. El ramo de flores seguía aplastadas por el peso de la niña al caer.

-Miyako-una voz, gruesa y varonil la saco de sus pensamientos.

Su sonrisa se dirigió al chico de ojos carmesí. Si Miyako no se equivocaba, las mortales llegarían a describir al chico como un dios griego, por su aspecto. Miyako extendió una mano con una delicadeza que parecía fantasmal, así eran sus movimientos, tan delicados y suaves, iguales a los de su madre. El chico se acercó y tomo la mano.

Brick era una persona con un rostro imperturbable, como si siempre tuviera una máscara que no cambiaba de expresión. Recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y esta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un acto maternal. A veces ella se preguntaba quién era el maduro y quien cuidaba a quien. Pero enseguida dejaba de darle vueltas, pues entre ellos se cuidaban. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

-Padre quiere vernos-la voz del peli naranja pareció retumbar en la habitación.

La mano de Miyako detuvo su movimiento por un segundo, para después volver al mismo mimo. Su expresión siguió imperturbable, pero los sentimientos comenzaron a hacer bullicio en su interior. Se sorprendió más por esto último que por lo que le dijo Brick, creía que sus emociones habían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien-fue lo único que dijo.

Una rosa del jardín comenzó a tirar sus pétalos como si derramara las mismas lágrimas de una chiquilla de tanto tiempo atrás.

…O.O…

Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados mientras iba subiendo por la acera. Los niños subían corriendo la colina para llegar a la escuela primaria que estaba un poco más abajo. Escuchaba las risas de las jovencitas de la secundaria al hablar por el chico más guapo del grupo. Levanto su mirada al cielo y vio como comenzaban a acercarse las nubes. Un toque en el hombro le hizo voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con Kaoru.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó ella. Momoko asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre trivialidades y a reír, dejando lo del día anterior en el olvido. Momoko agradecía eso a Kaoru enormemente, la pelinegra sabía de antemano que si Momoko en algún momento quisiera hablar de ello le diría. Siguieron así hasta que un auto negro paso volando. El aire que ocasiono alzo la falda de todas las femeninas que estaban ahí, causando chillidos y quejidos.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese imbécil?!-rugió Kaoru.-¡El idiota quiere una verdadera golpiza!-

Momoko hubiera gritado y aberreado si no fuera porque sabía de quien era el carro, y decir que estaba impresionada era poco.

-Boomer está muerto-masculló Kaoru.

Y sí. Y es que ese coche era nada más y nada menos que de su amigo rubio. Las dos estaban sorprendidas. Boomer era el único alumno que viajaba en auto por ser de los ricos del pueblo, claro él no era, normalmente, el que conducía, había momentos en que al chico le daban sus momentos de rebeldía y le obligaba al chofer a ser el quien condujera, pero siempre iba lento, con precaución y demás. ¡Pero nunca conducía como un loco! Además de que siempre que pasaba cerca de ellas les daba un aventón.

Kaoru seguía maldiciendo y jurando que cuando agarrara al rubio le enseñaría a comportarse. Momoko solo pudo rezar por el rubio.

…O.O…

Dentro del auto, los nervios no eran más tranquilos.

-¡Imbécil! Casi atropellas a las chicas… ¡Kaoru va a matarme!-el grito de Boomer se escuchó por todo el auto, mientras se agarraba con uñas y dientes a la guantera. La risa de quien conducía hizo enojar al rubio.

-¿Qué importa? Siempre había odiado estas cosas pero, ¡ahora creo que son la bomba! Los humanos son tan locos-

-¡Deja de hablar de "eso" tan a la ligera! ¡Y baja la maldita velocidad!-

-Cálmate, rubielas. A nuestro amigo no le molesta, ¿verdad?-los ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, donde un muy asustado chofer se agarraba al cinturón de seguridad.

-Maldito bastardo. ¡La vista al frente!-grito Boomer. Solo rezaba porque Kaoru le dejara explicarse.

Minutos después llegaron a la escuela. Los dos chicos bajaron del coche, uno con cara de haber visto un muerto y el otro con una sonrisa triunfal. Boomer gruño al ver el semblante tan relajado del chico. Cuando le hablo dejo notar su enfado.

-Ve a la dirección. Te veré en clases-y salió de ahí con un humor de perros.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la dirección. Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

…O.O…

Cuando tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases una mano sujeto a Boomer por el cuello de la camisa. Este se volvió enojado a darle una paliza a quien le sujetara así hasta que vio el rostro furioso de Kaoru.

-Tu, pequeño renacuajo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre conducir así?-preguntó furiosa.

-No, no fui yo. Déjame explicar…-Boomer comenzaba a sudar frio y a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Explicar nada!-no le dejo continuar. Lo iba a matar.

-¡Kaoru!-la voz de Momoko llego a oídos de ambos, los dos se voltearon a verla. La peli naranja venia respirando de forma entrecortada, se notaba que venía corriendo para salvar a su amigo.-Déjale explicarse-Kaoru gruño y soltó a Boomer. Este respiro aliviado.

-Era mi primo el que conducía-dijo sencillamente.

-¿Del que hablábamos ayer?-pregunto Momoko. Boomer asintió y se explicó.

-Llego apenas antier y hoy por fin entra a clases-

-¿Todavía quiero saber por qué nunca nos hablaste de él?-preguntó Kaoru con brazos cruzados. El rubio suspiro.

-De niños jugábamos juntos en el lugar donde vivía, eso se los dije ayer. Cuando me mude para acá perdimos todo el contacto. Apenas llego el lunes y ¡lo único que ha hecho es convertirse en una sanguijuela! ¡Se la pasa pegado a mi preguntando de esto y de lo otro! Va a volverme loco-Boomer se agarraba el cabello y tenía una cara de desesperación. Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de preguntar esto y lo otro? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Momoko.

-Viene de un pueblo donde la mayor tecnología allá es una licuadora-Boomer estaba enfurruñado. Kaoru suspiro mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Momoko miro extrañada a su amigo, ¿Qué clase de pueblo no iba a saber de la existencia de la tecnología?

-Bien, lo dejare pasar por esta vez. ¡Pero más le vale aprender a conducir! Nos vemos en el almuerzo-se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de mano. Los otros dos vieron como ella volvía a tener otra discusión con Ace camino al salón.

-¿Tan malo es estar con tu primo?-Momoko camino hacia el interior del salón con Boomer atrás de ella.

-Pronto lo sabrás, estoy seguro de que estará en este mismo salón-

Momoko se le quedo viendo hasta que entro en el salón del profesor. La primera hora paso tranquila hasta que la asistente del director entro a susurrarle algo al profesor, este asintió y se dirigió a la clase cuando esta salió.

-Bien, alumnos. Hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo. Pasa por favor-lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes. Su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta y traía una sonrisa burlona. Todas las chicas se quedaron de piedra para después suspirar. El chico era endemoniadamente guapo.

-Butch Tukusama, un placer-sonrió aún más y las chicas supieron de donde saco tanta belleza. Boomer era de los chicos más apuestos y ahora su primo le hacía competencia.

-Wow-murmuro Momoko, y Boomer no pudo evitar mirarla mal, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Así que eres familiar de Boomer, en ese caso siéntate cerca de él-

El rubio se pegó con la palma de su mano en la frente mientras el pelinegro se acercaba, ensanchando su sonrisa burlona. El pelinegro estaba más que enterado de la molestia que le causaba a su primito, y estaba más que feliz por hacerle su vida infeliz.

-Estaré a tu cuidado, primito-dijo Butch. Boomer gruño y azoto su cabeza en la mesa, Momoko miraba todo con sorpresa y diversión.

…O.O…

Kaoru miraba con aburrimiento a través de la ventana. Posiblemente se divertiría más si estuviera en el mismo salón que sus amigos, pero tenía tanta maldita suerte que le toco estar en el mismo salón que con Ace y Himeko, justo al lado de él. A Himeko llegaba a soportarla, durante tantos años había llegado a soportar a gente como a ella. Ace, en cambio, era otro cuento. También compartía salón Bell, pero ella estaba del otro lado del salón.

-Bien, princesa, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?-Ace se acercó a ella para susurrarle. Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras le miraba.

-No tengo nada que pensar, estoy…-

-…saliendo con Mitch-Ace la imito con un tono chillón que solo hizo enfurecer más a Kaoru.-¿Y qué? Sabes cómo es el, no va a tardar por dejarte por otro buen culo-Kaoru sonrió con suficiencia. Se preguntaba si en verdad Ace podía llegar a ser tan hipócrita.

 _Como si no lo conocieras._

-Hijo de…-

-Señorita Kaoru, ¿hay algún problema?-Kaoru apretó los labios para no soltarle alguna palabrota.

-No, profesor-Ace rio por lo bajo.

-Bien, porque hablare con usted y el joven Ace-en ese momento sonó la campana para el almuerzo y Ace dejo de reír.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron afuera del salón mientras los dos pelinegros hacia el escritorio del profesor.

-Quiero que me digan que tengo que hacer para que se lleven bien. No he dejado de recibir quejas de todos los profesores que vienen de parte de ustedes dos.-

-No volverá a ocurrir-

-Me ha repetido lo mismo cientos de veces, señorita Kaoru. Ya no soy capaz de creerle. Los he separado de lugar y hacen más escándalo que cuando están juntos-el profesor suspiro-Harán un trabajo en equipo que tendrán que entregarme al final del semestre, les daré los detalles en otra clase. Hasta pronto-el profesor salió del salón.

-Bien, preciosa. Parece que pasaremos más tiempo en familia-Ace se alejó hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Kaoru.

-Debiste de quedarte en ese podrido lugar, o acabar con tu mísera vida-su voz no sonaba humana, y el odio llegaba a ser palpable.

-Hermanita, creo que se está pegando lo humano, ellos y sus expresiones, sabes que no tengo vida. Además ¿todo este berrinche por un trabajo en equipo?-

-Maldición. No es solo por eso y tú los sabes. Dime, llevas mucho tiempo siguiendo mis pasos, ¿Qué es lo que _EL_ realmente quiere?-Ace se detuvo y sonrió con sorna.

-Lo que siempre quiere, por la misma razón de siempre-extendió una mano hacia ella-Vamos, la otra pieza ha llegado. No querrás perder el rastro de _ELLA,_ ¿verdad?-

Kaoru le miro con enojo, sin embargo tomo su mano. Porque no hacerlo significaba que él tenía razón. Acercarse a los sentimientos de los vivos era peligroso. Estaba cambiando.

Y ella no lo permitiría.

Tenía que seguir el juego.

Para encontrarla.

…O.O…

-De pie. Nos vemos luego-la profesora salió del salón sin evitar mandarle una mirada de rencor a Momoko, ella vio con una sonrisita nerviosa el curita en el mentón de la profesora.

-Bien, primito, ya es hora del almuerzo. ¿Hacia dónde caminamos?-Butch se colgó del cuello de Boomer y este solo suspiro. El pelinegro miro hacia Momoko que veía todo divertida-Tu eres Momoko, ¿verdad?-ella asintió-Perfecto, ya que mi rubielas es un gruñón, tú me enseñaras a donde hay que ir-

-¿Eh? Pe-pero-Momoko intento negarse pero Butch la tomo de los hombros y apunto con el dedo a la puerta.

-Andando-

-Oi-Boomer corrió atrás de Momoko y Butch, este día no podía ser peor para él.

En unos momentos llegaron al comedor. Butch parecía ver todo como un niño pequeño en una juguetería. Boomer lo agarro de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y lo arrastro hasta la mesa donde siempre comían. Sus amigos vieron con diversión como los tres se acercaban.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Boomer?-pregunto Mitch.

-Él es mi primo Butch-respondió sencillamente.

Momoko se sentó junto a Randy como todos los días, mientras Boomer se sentaba junto a Alice, aunque las cosas se sentían tensas entre ellos dos. Butch se sentó entre Momoko y el rubio. Mitch y Randy se vieron entre ellos con sonrisas cómplices. Fue Randy quien hablo.

-Bien, Butch, por ahora podrás estar en esta mesa, pero para estar aquí tienes que ganarte tu lugar-

-Randy-dijo Momoko a forma de reproche. Él la ignoro y siguió hablando.

-Por el momento esperaremos a que llegue Ace, pero será mejor que estés preparado-

-Boomer, vas a dejar que sigan con eso-reprocho Momoko. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. La verdad no le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara a su primo, sabía que era muy habilidoso y, aunque no se notara, era inteligente.

-De acuerdo-dijo sencillamente el pelinegro.

-¡Butch!-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Como ya dijimos esperaremos un rato. Pero esto será muy divertido-dijo Mitch.

-Hombres-fue lo único que dijo Momoko.

-Tranquila, bombón-dijo Butch.

-¿Bombón?-pregunto algo molesto Randy.

-Dice que es mi nuevo apodo-le respondió ella.

Randy frunció el ceño pues no le gustaba eso, sin embargo no comento nada, ya se desquitaría después. La charla siguió y parecía que Butch había congeniado con Mitch y Bell, quien no dejaba de verle embelesada. Así siguieron unos minutos más cuando algo llamo la atención de Butch.

- _Buttercup_ -murmuro por lo bajo.

-Hmm-Boomer volteo a mirarle, pues fue el único que le escucho.

-¿De dónde viene ese olor?-pregunto Butch. Boomer tomo del vaso de agua mientras inhalaba de forma discreta. Busco un olor nuevo y, cuando identifico a lo que se refería el pelinegro, se quedó de piedra.

-Oh no- murmuro al bajar el vaso.

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Boomer!-su novia Alice le reprendió porque había dejado caer el agua que hasta hace unos momentos estaba bebiendo, mientras el murmuraba un "lo siento, lo siento".

Y es que lo que llamo la atención del pelinegro entro mientras peleaba con Ace. Kaoru entro con el ceño fruncido mientras no dejaba de aberrear contra Ace. Butch siguió sus movimientos en todo momento y fue hasta que Kaoru estuvo enfrente del pelinegro que dirigió su mirada al chico. Y Boomer vio con horror como quedaba idiotizado.

-¿Y ahora por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto Mitch con el ceño fruncido, viendo a Ace con enojo.

-Por exactamente lo mismo de siempre-le respondió ella con tono sarcástico.

-Y porque tu novia y yo tenemos que pasar tiempo de caridad en un trabajo-dijo divertido Ace.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?-

Todos vieron a Butch quien había preguntado al mismo tiempo que Mitch. Mitch había preguntado porque lo último que quería es que Ace pasara tiempo con Kaoru, pero Butch había preguntado porque había escuchado la palabra "novia". Y Boomer le había dicho en algún momento el significado de esa palabra, y no le gustaba.

-Él es mi primo Butch-dijo rápido Boomer, haciendo que la atención se desviara a el-Acaba de llegar hoy y apenas está conociendo a todos-

Butch miro a Boomer con el ceño fruncido y el rubio parecía decirle con la mirada "Cierra la boca". El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se convirtió en una un tanto apática que nadie pareció notar. Parecía un niño berrinchudo.

Boomer se había equivocado. Este día si podía ser peor.

…O.O…

Devuelta a la mansión, Miyako entro en una habitación donde apenas entraba luz. Las enormes cortinas tapaban la única fuente de luz, aparte de que ese cuarto era especialmente uno de los más oscuros.

Se acercó con sus pies descalzos y de forma silenciosa, pero sabía que la otra persona que estaba dentro de la habitación estaba al tanto de su presencia. Acababan de ver a su padre, y Brick había salido muy afectado. Abrió una de las cortinas que rodeaba la enorme cama se adentró en ella. Se escurrió entre las sabanas hasta que sintió los brazos de Brick rodearle en un abrazo.

-Sabias que esto iba a pasar-su dulce voz se escuchó como un susurro. Brick no le respondió, de todas formas casi nunca lo hacía-Ay que obedecerle. Padre así lo desea, pero…-Brick abrió un poco más sus ojos, esperando las palabras que serían como su oasis-Todavía tenemos este año, podemos buscarle este año-

Brick abrazo más fuerte a su hermana. A su sangre. Y al oír esas palabras se sintió tan dichoso. Solo ella sabía que tan importante era para él eso. Miyako se dejó abrazar, ella al contrario estaba asustada. Si le encontraban, si descubrían donde estaba, Brick se alejaría de ella. La rubia apretó un poco más su abrazo. No, Brick le pertenecía, si le encontraban buscaría la forma de alejarlos.

Era egoísta, pero así le enseñaron. Haría lo que estuviera en su mano para mantenerle con ella.

Porque Brick era lo único que le quedaba.

Y no estaría sola. No de nuevo.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo.**

¿Qué tal? Aquí os he dejado el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia. Como verán aquí hablamos un poco más de los demás personaje, ¿Cómo ven? Vimos la relación de Kaoru y Ace, a que les deje con la duda, ¿creen que son hermanos u otra cosa? Y ¿Brick y Miyako? Butch hizo su aparición y nuestra pelinegra llamo su atención. Las cosas se caldean 7u7. A los fans de los peli naranjas esperen, no se arrepentirán.

 **Reviews.**

antonia-la-loka: Bueno aquí está la continuación, me alegra que por lo al menos te obligara a encender la luz XD Como vez este capítulo no se centra en el terror pero espero que aun así te guste.

Gis027: Pues estoy más que feliz de que a esa niñita loca le fascinara (/°3°)/ lo siento por tardar tanto. Los demás ya no tardaran tanto.

jade: Aquí están esos personajes. En el siguiente ya veremos su interacción y que pasara con los pequeñines 7w7.

Sobre el otro fic, veré cuando podre continuarlo, mi inspiración para algunas de mis historias esta como que muy muerta, pero te juro que buscare la forma de continuarlos.

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


End file.
